Shikadai Nara
Summary Shikadai Nara (奈良シカダイ, Nara Shikadai) is a chūnin of Konohagakure and the heir to the Nara clan. As a member of Team 10 alongside Chōchō Akimichi and Inojin Yamanaka, they form the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Shikadai Nara Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Currently about 12 in Next Generations Classification: '''Human, Ninja '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Is an adept shuriken user), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Genius Intelligence, Air Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation (Can manipulate his shadow to restrain, control, or attack targets), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Sealing (can seal people's movements with String Light Formation) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought Boruto Uzumaki. Was able to defeat Sunagakure's top genin Yodo, and was considered well above the level of Kumo-elite genin Yurui) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Kept up with Boruto Who is comparable to Sumire) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with Kagemane no Jutsu. Standard Equipment: Kunai/Shuriken, Giant Folding Fan Intelligence: Genius. Like both his parents, Shikadai is a natural strategist and tactician, constantly taking a methodical and analytical approach to battle to stay steps ahead of the opponent. He excels at reading his opponent's tactics and battle patterns to anticipate how they will act, letting him seamlessly device a proper countermeasure. Weaknesses: Even being proficient in wind release, he requires his mother's fan to use advanced techniques which he is still limited at and tires him quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Imitation Technique: Allows the user to extend his shadow. Once it comes into contact with the opponent's shadow, they are forced to imitate the user's movements. Can work on multiple targets. This technique can only work for a limited amount of time. * Shadow Imitation Field Technique: This technique is an advanced version of the Shadow Imitation Technique, where the user expands their shadow to cover a wide range, thereby reducing the chance of escape. Due to the technique's concept, multiple targets can be captured simultaneously. * Shadow–Neck Binding Technique: This is a variation of the Shadow Imitation Technique, designed for offensive purposes. The user extends their shadow along a target's body, which, because the shadow has physical properties, the target can feel. There, the shadow can be used for restraint, replacing or adding to the binding of the Shadow Imitation; the closer the user is to their target, the stronger this binding becomes. * Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique: Using a Giant Folding Fan, the user causes many currents of wind to collide with each other, creating vacuum pockets. On its own, the gust is powerful enough to blow away incoming attacks and knock targets off their feet. If a target should become engulfed in the winds, their body will be carved up by the countless wind blades. * Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance: The user creates and controls air currents from the palms of their hands. The technique is able to easily whip up loose dust in the area. It is also performed to create a controllable dust storm. * Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon: The user swings their fan to the sky, causing a giant tornado to descend upon a target. This technique can be set up as a feint as it has a delayed activation. The technique alters weather conditions temporarily and attacks from the sky rather than from the person. The storm clouds that create the attack dissipate immediately after the tornado begins while the tornado continues in a highly concentrated state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Ninjas Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sealing Users